


Dared To Have Some Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Pyrrha and Yang are dared to have some fun in the cafeteria by their friends.





	Dared To Have Some Fun

Pyrrha and Yang were a couple that loved to delve into their slightly odder and more twisted fantasies. So when the blonde was dared to walk around the cafeteria naked, neither one of the girls had a problem with it happening, especially if it meant being able to gain some attention if they had fun in the middle of the open. When lunch was finally about to start in the mess hall, the redhead made sure to keep an eye out for her girlfriend, happily sitting at their usual table after having ducked out of class early. Dozens, if not hundreds, of students rushed in through the doors to the mess hall, a smile coming to her face as she waited for her lover.   
  
The first sight she got of Yang made that smile grow even more, seeing the girl just as naked as they had promised. Watching those breasts bounce with each step she took only turned the redhead on more and more by the second, even more so as she looked down and watched those perfect hips sway from side to side. The only thing that could possibly have made this sight better in Pyrrha’s mind was the knowledge that Yang was more than happy to suck her cock right out in the open while making true on their dare. “I wasn’t sure if you’d actually go through with this!~” The redhead threw her arms out and wrapped them around her girlfriend’s neck when she had gotten close enough.   
  
Yang didn’t hesitate to plant a soft and loving kiss on the redhead’s lips, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist instead. “Oh really? You didn’t think that me of all people would be up for something like this?~” After placing another kiss on her lover’s lips, the blonde smiled and brought a hand down between the redhead’s legs, slowly slipping a hand under her skirt and gently caressing the bulge forming in her panties. “Are you already getting hot and bothered over this?” The lilac-eyed girl let out a gentle hum as she leaned in closer to her lover and stole another kiss from her lips, slowly wrapping her fingers around Pyrrha’s stiffening cock.   
  
Pyrrha smirked as she trailed her hands from the blonde’s shoulders to her stomach, tracing her finger along her toned and well defined abs. “How could anyone not be turned on by this wonderful sight?~” Slowly moving her hand down toward the lilac-eyed girl’s thighs and suddenly back up, the redhead gently cupped one of her lover’s breasts, immediately wrapping her lips around it without any concern for the multitude of eyes that were on them. A soft and muffled moan left her lips as those warm and familiar fingers pulled her underwear to the side, exposing her hard cock to anyone that may have been looking. “But why don’t we stop this teasing and get on to the main event? I’m sure you’d much rather be putting on a show right now.”

 

Yang didn’t hesitate to drop to her knees and flip her girlfriend’s skirt up for everyone to see the massive cock she loved so much, eagerly grabbing the base and dragging her tongue from the base to the tip. Of course, the blonde had expected a moan to leave the redhead from the initial lick, but hearing the nervous but still aroused sound that left her was not one she had ever heard before. Looking up at Pyrrha, the lilac-eyed girl couldn’t help but smile as she placed a kiss on the tip of her lover’s cock, earning another sound from her. “Are you nervous about what people will think of us? I don’t care, Pyrrha.~ There’s no reason to.” The blonde smiled and wrapped her lips around the first few inches of the emerald-eyed girl’s shaft, starting to slowly and methodically bob her head up and down the girl’s length.

 

Pyrrha could hear the soft and muffled moans that were leaving her lover each time she dropped lower down her cock. Looking around the room, she could see dozens of eyes on the two of them, causing a deep red blush to surface on her cheeks. “I didn’t think there would be so many people watching…” Of course, part of her wanted that. Part of the Mistal girl wanted to be seen, to show off just how far her and her girlfriend were willing to go for each other. Luckily, as Yang started to drag her tongue along the underside of her shaft, the gentle pleasure was immediate and well worth the attention the two were getting. Groaning and leaning her head back, the redhead moaned clearly and audibly for the crowd around them to hear, placing her hands on the back of the lilac-eyed girl’s head. “You better not plan on stopping after just a blowjob.~”

 

The blonde nodded as she picked up the pace, coiling her tongue around the girl’s shaft as much as she could just to add to the pleasure. However, she was just as quick to back herself off the cock and trail adoring kisses along the side of it, quickly pumping her hand up and down the length to compensate. “Oh, I plan on letting you fuck me until I’m stuffed full of cum, Pyrrha.~” Yang smirked as she dragged the now spit-coated cock along her face, coming back to the tip to place more kisses and gentle licks on the head. “But, I want you to cover my face with your cum first… Make me look like the whore everyone thinks I am.~”   
  
For reasons unknown to her, that was all it took before Pyrrha hit her limit, a soft groan leaving the girl just before she did what her lover wanted. Bucking her hips, the redhead came right then and there, in front of everyone. Rope after rope of cum splashed against Yang’s face, painting it a nice shade of pearly white as her seed streaked across the blonde’s cheeks, relishing in the blissfully elated gasp that left her with each new rope of cum. “Fuck, Yang… That was nice, but we still have more to do.~” The redhead smirked as her cock was still hard in her lover’s hand, appreciating the sight of the absolute mess she made her into. “Bend over the table.~”   
  
“Yes, ma’am!~” Yang rose to her feet and smiled as she wiped a small amount of cum from her face and onto her fingers, licking them clean and relishing in the taste of Pyrrha’s cum that she had more than likely grown addicted to. Without another word, the blonde made her way to the side of the lunch table, pointing her rear end toward the crowd of people, showing off her wet pussy to anyone that wanted to see. “Well, love? You’re not going to keep me waiting, are you?” The lilac-eyed girl swayed her hips back and forth as tantalisingly as she could for the people that gathered as well as her girlfriend, something inside of her craving to get fucked hard and fast against the table.   
  
“You’re so needy, Yang.” Pyrrha chuckled and got up from her seat, trailing her finger along the edge of it as she approached the blonde. Making her way behind the lilac-eyed girl, the redhead smirked and gently grabbed onto Yang’s hips. There was no hesitation when she pushed herself forward, using the tip of her cock to tease her lover’s pussy. “But I think you need to beg for it before I fuck you in front of everyone. That wasn’t part of our dare, after all.~”

 

Yang turned her head back and bit her lip, whining quietly from the feeling of her lover’s cock pressing against her pussy but not actually penetrating her. “M-Maybe, but I don’t think Nora would mind if we broke the rules a little and had some fun. You know you want to fuck me, Pyrrha. You always love the feeling of my pussy around you co-OCK!~” The blonde gasped and gripped the table as she felt the first few inches of Pyrrha’s shaft enter her tight cunt, the pressure swift and immediate. “More… Please, Pyrrha… I want all of your dick… Don’t make me beg…” The lilac-eyed girl whimpered softly before letting out a loud moan from the feeling of the redhead’s shaft pushing deep into her, stuffing her full of each and every inch.

 

Running her hand along her lover’s back, gently tracing her finger along her spine, Pyrrha took a moment to admire the soft shuddering she could feel Yang’s body going through. When her hand finally reached the back of the blonde’s head, she quickly tangled her slender fingers into her lover’s golden locks, yanking them and earning a loud and shameless moan that no one but her expected. “There she is. My slutty masochist.” Starting to slowly pump her hips back and forth, the emerald-eyed girl was more than happy with the sounds that were leaving the other girl. “And making such wonderful noises.~” Once again yanking the lilac-eyed girl’s hair, she earned another loud moan from her lover. “That’s it. You love this, don’t you?~”

 

The blonde loved every second about what was going on. The fact that people were watching her be dominated, the fact that her lover was yanking her hair as she slowly got fucked right in the cafeteria, and the fact that she could already feel Pyrrha’s cock twitching and throbbing inside of her like she was ready to blow. “Y-Yes, Pyrrha! I love it! I wish we would've done something like this sooner!” Yang threw her head back and completely gave into Pyrrha’s dominance, groaning and loving every moment of what was happening. The feeling of the redhead’s thick cock pumping back and forth inside of her, remolding her into the perfect shape for the Mistral girl to enjoy herself, set the lilac-eyed girl alight inside.   
  
Pyrrha knew just how to handle the overwhelming pleasure that was taking over the blonde, having done it many times before. Wrapping her hand into the girl’s golden locks, the redhead yanked on her hair once more, pulling her hard enough that her lover arched her back. Planting a deep kiss on the lilac-eyed girl’s lips, the Mistral girl started pumping her hips faster, ready to drive the girl over the edge and into a blissful orgasm right along with her. “I hope you’re ready, Yang! I’m not letting you up without cumming inside you!~” The emerald-eyed girl closed her eyes and let out a final shameless moan as she let go of her lover’s hair, screaming a moment later as her own orgasm crashed through her. Rope after thick rope of fertile cum flooded the blonde’s tight snatch, filling her womb and painting her inner walls white.   
  
Being stuffed full of cum was more than enough to push Yang over the edge of her own orgasm, a loud and shameless scream of pure pleasure leaving her as her pussy clamped down around Pyrrha’s shaft. Groaning and grabbing at the table as hard as she could as more and more cum flooded into her system, her own juices flowing freely from her and dripping onto the floor between her feet. Part of her didn’t want this moment to end as a blissful afterglow began to radiate within her, the warmth of her girlfriend’s cum inside of her making her want more and want to put on more of a show. Unfortunately, somewhere in the back of her mind kept reminding her that the two were still in public and could very easily get in trouble for this. That’s when Pyrrha suddenly grabbed Yang and flipped her onto her back, the lilac-eyed girl surprised to see her lover staring directly at her. “P-Pyrrha…?”   
  
The emerald-eyed girl smiled and captured her lover’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, gently grabbing her breasts and moaning into the kiss. “One more round. Then we’ll leave. Okay, Yang?~”   
  
“I’d love that, Pyrrha…”


End file.
